


Holly Jolly Christmas - Spin Off (9)

by Fede_Green



Series: Private Lessons [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teacher!Percy, previous Student!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: The di Angelo Jackson family has a holly jolly Christmas with Sally and Paul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo everybody! As promised... there we are. A simple warning: FLUFF. FLUFF EVERYWHERE.
> 
> Enjoy <3 and Merry Christmas!

“Percy... where's my suitcase?” Nico snorted loudly, trying to hold his 1 year-old son on his hip. The kid didn't look very happy to be there, doing nothing. He wasn't allowed to destroy things, he wasn't allowed to run, he wasn't allowed to scream. That place was hell for children, and his dad didn't have any intention to let go of him. Alex couldn't even explore a bit. What was his father Nico afraid of? Losing him in the crowd? Terrorists? Kidnap? Nonsense!

Alexander Jackson di Angelo was _bored_. As a consequence, he started kicking and whining, claiming for his father's attention and trying to free himself from his lethal grip.

“Alex, please! Stay still! Oh _Jesus Christ_ , Percy where's my suitcase?!” Nico snorted even louder when Alex started crying. “Not working, little monkey. Whine all you want.”

Percy rose an eyebrow at him, grabbing Nico's small suitcase from the baggage carousel. “If you just would wait.” He placed the suitcase at Nico's feet, and his husband adjusted their son on his hip. “I think we have time for a coffee. Maybe in the airport. Give Alex to me and-”

“Percy, where's our daughter?” Alex stopped crying, suddenly very interested in chewing his father's necklace.

Percy, who was checking the kids' luggage to find Alex something to play with, froze in panic. He rose his face and started gazing around the huge arrivals' department. When Nico didn't say anything, he started realising the seriousness of the situation. “Holy crap.”

Nico was about to shout at him, but he noticed something weird behind Percy's back. He had to hold himself from laughing. “Percy. Behind you.”

The man quickly turned around. He paled. Coral Jackson di Angelo, an energetic 5 year old girl with long brown hair tied in pigtails, stood proudly on the baggage carousel and handed bags and luggages to the other passengers. She kept stumbling and running back and forth – the thing kept moving, much to her disappointment -, but she was really good at picking the right luggage for each person.

Percy dropped the kids' bag at Nico's feet and sighed tiredly, grabbing their daughter by the waist as the carousel brought her in front of him. Some passengers smiled in amusement.

“Daaad!” The girl laughed, trying to kick her father as he dragged her towards the rest of the family.

“Cut it, chubby bee. This is not kindergarten.” Percy huffed a brief chuckle and deposited the kid in front of her other father.

Nico rose an eyebrow at her. “Are we done? Can we look for a taxi, now? I need fresh air.”

“I need a donut.” The girl smiled widely. A couple of teeth were missing.

“At eleven in the morning? I don't really think so.” Nico put Alexander on his feet and grabbed his tiny hand. The kid could walk, but his balance was still a little precarious. With his other free hand, Nico dragged his suitcase. Alex wanted to run _so badly_ , and so he kept pulling his father's hand.

The girl snorted and turned to look at her older father. The man was dragging his own suitcase, the kids' bag on top of it. He stretched his arm towards her. “Let's go.”

Coral pursed her lips, but grabbed her father's hand anyway. “No donuts, right?”

“No, love. No donuts.” Percy smiled to himself, walking towards the terminal exit and behind his husband's back. “But I guess you won't have to worry about food, now that we're visiting grandma Sally.”

The girl jumped and yelled loudly. “ _Yay_!”

Her cheery voice probably echoed in the whole airport, and Nico turned around to laugh at them. “Hurry up, you lazy.” He winked at Percy as the sliding doors opened and let them out of the airport.

Percy shook his head to himself and smiled. “Lazy...”

** **

Hammond, in Indiana, was a beautiful town. Nico couldn't think of another word as he stared outside the window of their taxi, Coral sitting in his lap and staring with widened eyes at the high trees. There were huge parks, a lot of snow, nice houses and a general feeling of warmth. That was the place where Percy spent his childhood. Nico was amazed. After all the time Percy and him had been husbands, they had never visited Hammond.

Nico took a mental note to do it more often.

Percy was stroking Alex's hair as he slept in the child seat. He smiled at the sight of Nico, who looked beyond curious and enthusiastic about that city. “Oh, hey. That was my elementary school.”

Nico widened his mouth as the taxi drove past the huge building Percy had been pointing at. “Big.”

“Big school,” Coral confirmed, taking a sip of her apple juice. She then proceeded with using her straw to blow bubbles in the bottle, fact which made both her fathers roll their eyes.

The car trip lasted a few minutes, which Percy used to become a tour guide. He pointed at buildings and shops for his husband and daughter, and Nico was trying really hard to imagine Percy's childhood and adolescence in that place. He realised he had never seen Percy's old pictures.

Sally could take remedy to that, Nico knew for sure.

When the taxi pulled by a nice white house with a red door, Percy was opening his wallet and smiling at the same time. Nico found that fact truly amusing, since Percy was a tight-fisted person. His husband paid the taxi driver, and the little family finally got out of the car. Alex was drooling on Nico's shoulder by the time they reached the front door and knocked.

The red door slammed open, and Sally Jackson appeared with the biggest smile Nico had ever seen on her. She was wearing a Christmas apron – with a reindeer, snowflakes, a lot of glitters and everything – and looked beyond happy to have them there.

“I am _so happy_ to have you all here! Paul is taking a shower, come in!” She kissed Nico and Percy's cheeks, stroked Alex's hair and promptly took Coral in her arms as the girl made a small jump to hug her. The girl wrapped her legs around her grandma's waist.

“Nanny!”

“My sweet princess, look at you! So tall, already.” Sally kissed both her cheeks several times as she closed the door. “I have a present for you, and your brother.”

“Mom, we just arrived. Let her breathe.” Percy chuckled, gathering their belongings to bring them upstairs. Nico was being oblivious to everything. He was too busy analysing the house and looking at the pictures hanging from the wall in the living room. “Nico, coming upstairs?”

“A second,” Nico giggled, looking at an old photograph of Percy when he was in middle school.

Percy sighed in resignation. “There's my old room upstairs. Plenty of pics. Amazing pics. There's Piper with blue hair in those pics.”

Nico's back straightened immediately and he reached his husband near the stairs. “Coming.”

Nico stroked Alex's back and followed Percy upstairs. The man opened the guest room and left their luggages there. A cradle had been positioned next to the bed. “I think mom set my old room for Coral,” he whispered, looking for the baby monitor in the kids' bag. He turned it on, positioning the second monitor in the cradle.

Following Percy silently, almost walking on tiptoes, Nico laid their son in his little bed. He covered him, leaving a sweet kiss on his forehead. They got rid of their coats and left them on the king-size bed. Percy set the volume of the baby monitor as they exited the door, closing it a little.

“Do you think it's okay if he sleeps before lunch?”

Percy attached the baby monitor to his belt. “We had to wake up really early this morning. He barely slept through the night. It's too late to wake him up now.”

“But he has to eat...” Nico scratched his elbow pensively, following Percy down the corridor.

Percy snorted in amusement. “He will eat with us. Do you really think he's gonna make us the favour to sleep more than two hours straight? I don't think so.”

Nico chuckled. “You've got a point. Your room?” He shook Percy's arm as they approached a door on the other side of the corridor.

“Yes. I'm afraid it partially became a laundromat through the years, but it's all right.” Percy opened his old room, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with memories. The scent, the furniture, the posters, his desk, some of his old books and... his mother's ironing board in a corner.

Well, okay, he hadn't missed exactly _everything_.

Percy smiled and turned the lights on, gazing around him with a dumb facial expression. He looked nostalgic and happy. Nico was smiling at the sight of him smiling. Seeing Percy happy was what made Nico happy. Also, _everything_ in that room was blue. He tried not to point that out as he grabbed a pen holder decorated with shells. “Did you make this... _thing_?”

Raising an eyebrow, Percy turned around to look at his husband. “What thing? Oh... that one. No. I was really obsessed with the sea in high school and my, um, friend made that for me. He was good with art and stuff.”

Nico looked at him sceptically. “... Good, you said? Whatever.” He put the pen holder back at its place. “Nice friend.”

“My first boyfriend, yes. Nice one.” Percy babbled completely out of the blue.

Nico's head jerked towards him. “Oh. _Boyfriend_. What was his name again?”

“Luke. Luke Castellan. I think he's in Florida now.” Percy shrugged. “I have no idea.”

Nico bit his lower lip and giggled. “I know you stalk people on Facebook. Just admit that you know where he is.”

“He's not on Facebook.” Percy promptly answered. He then hissed in pain at the realisation. “I mean... I think.”

Nico giggled even more. “Yeah, yeah. Okay. Is Luke the boy who...?” He widened his eyes and wiggled his eyebrows at Percy. “Mh? You know. Deflowered you.”

Percy nodded in amusement and chuckled. “Yes. My first time. That's him. God, you're such a child sometimes.”

Nico shrugged, grabbing a picture from the night-stand. He snorted very loudly, covering his mouth seconds later to prevent the insane laughter that was about to escape him. “Is this _Piper_?!”

Approaching him and hugging him from behind, Percy laughed. “I told you she had blue hair. She had for two years... I freaking loved it.”

“Of course you did. It was blue...”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” Nico put the frame back on the night-stand and turned around into Percy's arms. He cupped his face and left a little kiss on his husband's lips. “This house is beautiful. And this room. It is so... _you_. A part from that _Backstreet Boys'_ poster. Like, really? ”

Percy gushed, hiding his face in the crook of Nico's neck. “Holy crap, don't remind me of that. Piper put that thing there and she threatened to kill me when I tried to get rid of it. I liked rock music, for fuck's sake. Still do.”

“Mh, okay.” Nico chuckled. He could feel vibrations down his neck, where Percy had been laughing against him. “Let's pretend you weren't gay back then.”

Percy let go of him, still smiling and blushing a little. “Yes. Do me this favour. You had songs by the _Blue_ on your laptop when we started dating. Don't even try to deny it.”

Licking his lips, Nico exited the door and waited for Percy to follow him. “ _Blue_? Who?”

“ _One love..._ ”

Nico quickly turned around. His cheeks were flushed red. “Stop it _immediately_!”

“ _For the mother's pride..._ ”

“Perseus Jackson, I'm gonna emasculate you.”

Percy stopped singing. He giggled, instead. “You would suffer for that more than I would.”

Nico widened his mouth in shock, trying not to laugh as he pretended to look deeply offended. “How dare you! You make me sound like a nymphomaniac or something!”

“I'd consider that option if I were you.”

“Um.” Someone cleared his throat near the stairs.

Percy turned around at the speed of light, his face flushing red at the sight of his step-father smiling at them in awkwardness. “Paul! You're out of the... shower.”

Paul, a sixty year old man with grizzled hair, kept smiling in deep amusement. “Indeed. It's so nice to have you here, guys.”

Nico grinned as Paul and Percy hugged tight, and then he hugged Percy's step-father himself. “Merry Christmas, Paul. It's nice to be here.”

Paul nodded, his smile never fading. “Where are the little beasts?”

“Jeez,” Percy snorted. “Beats number one is down stairs; beast number two is currently sleeping.”

Paul chuckled as the three directed downstairs. “How was the flight?”

“It was okay... Just a little-”

“ _Grandpaaa_!”

The man startled as Nico and Percy entered the kitchen, apparently unaware of the screams and jumps and the general atmosphere of chaos that already haunted that house because of their daughter. Coral had jumped on Paul, kissing his cheeks insistently as the man laughed and kept her little body up against his chest.

“There you are! Your hair is so long, wow. Look at those pigtails. Amazing.” Paul chuckled at the sight of Coral's missing teeth.

“I'm drawing a Christmas tree!” She exclaimed with enthusiasm. “With lots and lots of presents! All for me!”

Paul frowned, letting go of the girl who promptly got on her chair again. “Not even one for me? Or your parents? Your little brother?”

“No. Me.”

Percy snorted as he made some coffee for everyone. “So young, and already so much like her daddy.”

Nico squinted his eyes at him as he sat down near their daughter. “Don't you dare. Not in front of your mother.”

Sally kept stirring some carrots at the stoves. She was giggling. “Cookie... be kind to your husband. It's Christmas.”

Percy filled four cups of coffee as they talked. “No. More precisely, Christmas is tomorrow. And my husband is a greedy bi-”

“ _Percy_.” Nico warned, eyeing Coral. The little girl was colouring her drawing, the table covered with crayons and white papers.

“... a lovely and generous man.” Percy smiled in amusement, placing a cup in front of Nico.

Nico folded his arms over his chest, refusing to drink his coffee as he pretended to feel more offended than he had been before, being addressed as a nymphomaniac. “I don't want your coffee.”

“You whined about the lack of coffee for five hours straight this morning.” Percy took a sip from his cup as he sat down next to his husband. “Drink your coffee. You don't want it to get cold, do you?”

Nico snorted loudly and grabbed his mug. “Whatever.” Percy noticed the little smile curving his lips as he drank. “You're mean and insufferable, today.”

“Nothing new, then.” Percy shrugged. “I'm predictable.” He chuckled, looking at his step-father who had been forced to colour Coral's drawing as the girl started a new one.

Sally turned around. “I think it's time to set the table. Coral, would you mind colouring in the living room?”

Coral didn't even answer as her grandpa picked her up with a smile. She limited herself to grab her paper and some crayons, letting the man bringing her in the other room.

Nico started recollecting his daughter's belongings from the table, putting them all in a pencil case. Percy was helping him, putting Coral's colouring book in her tiny backpack. “Mom, what did the doctor say about your heart? You were bizarrely evasive on the phone.”

“Oh, you know how doctors are.” Sally shrugged as Nico and her opened the tablecloth. “He said I need to rest and work less, that I'm getting old, and yak yak yak. I fell asleep.”

Percy put the green backpack in a corner and folded his arms. “ _Mom_. Talk to your boss. It's about time you get some kind of hours reduction. You've got health problems!”

Sally rolled her eyes and handed Nico some forks. “Shut up, kid! I do what I want.”

Nico giggled to himself. “Kid.”

“Exactly,” the woman nodded in agreement, glaring at Percy and looking vaguely annoyed.

Nico's phone started vibrating in his pocket. Nico rose an eyebrow at Percy with amusement before picking up. “Hello?” He frowned. “Mr. Perry... yes. I'm aware. You remember we have an appointment before court, right? Mh.” He rolled his eyes. “Don't worry, Mr. Perry. We'll solve this. Yes... I know. No, I can't check for another appointment at the moment. I'm out of town... and it's Christmas Eve, Mr. Perry.” Nico kicked Percy's leg as his husband started giggling. “We'll see in a couple of weeks. Thank you. Bye.”

Percy shook his head. “This client is driving you crazy. If I didn't know he's eighty years old, I'd be jealous about that. He called you in the middle of the night just last week.”

Nico put his phone back in his pocket. “He's an anxious and very old man. Very annoying, but okay.”

Sally put some empty glasses on the table, smiling at Nico. “What does he want?”

“Oh, nothing serious.” Nico waved his hand at her distractedly. “Some fourteen year old stole his car and he keeps yelling stuff about jail. I think he needs to find a hobby...”

Percy checked the salmons in the oven. “My theory is that he has a crush on Nico. He wants a boy toy and picked his lawyer.”

Nico frowned in disgust and punched him on the arm. “ _Percy_. Jesus Christ.”

“May I remind you that you like the mature look...?” Percy turned around to wink at him. “Mh?”

“This is so inappropriate,” Nico murmured, trying to get rid of Mr. Perry's image in his mind. “Just stop it.”

Sally chuckled gaily at that. “But Percy's got a point on that!”

Percy glared at her and grabbed a bottle of white wine from the fridge. “Don't even dream about the fact that we won't talk about your health again, mom. I didn't forget about that.”

“Yes sir,” Sally rolled her eyes and looked at Nico in amusement. “Anything you say.”

Nico smiled at her when Percy gave him his back.

** **

“No.”

“Alex...” Nico sighed, trying to convince his son to eat more of his food for dinner. “C'mon.”

“No.” Alex shook his head over-dramatically from his table-mounted chair.

Coral was sitting next to her brother, some mashed potatoes laying sadly forgotten in her dish as she coloured her napkin. Percy kindly elbowed her, and the girl started eating again.

“You don't like this? You've always liked this. What changed?” Nico asked in tiredness.

Alex's eyebrows furrowed. “No.”

“Is that everything you have to say?” Nico raised the spoon again.

“That is everything he's able to say,” Percy giggled.

Nico rolled his eyes, officially giving up as he let the spoon fall in Alex's dish. “Okay. He's not gonna eat anything else and he'll wake up at three in the morning, yelling in tears because he's hungry.”

Coral's eyes widened with panic. “But Santa is not coming if we're awake at night! Or maybe he's going to our other house... Dad! Is Santa coming?!”

Paul chuckled at her from the other side of the table. “Santa knows you are here, and not at your home in Colebrook. Don't worry.”

Percy stood up and made Nico sign to exchange seats. “I got this.” Nico sighed with gratitude as he sat on Percy's chair next to Coral. “Okay,” Percy started, grabbing Alex's blue spoon and bringing it to his lips. “Here comes the little airplane! It has to land somewhere, open your mouth!”

Alex looked sceptical. “No.”

“Oh. Do you perhaps want to eat on your own? Mh?” Percy handed the spoon to his son.

The kid curiously grabbed it, bringing it to his lips and smiling widely as he succeeded in plastering peas cream all over his face. He started giggling, getting his hands dirty and finding it very enjoyable to cover his hair in peas cream.

Nico nodded, deadpan. “Nice job. Now he needs a bath again before bed.”

Percy chuckled, grabbing another spoon as his son played with the dirty one. He tried to feed Alex again. The kid didn't even notice that Percy was giving him food, swallowing every mouthful as he cheerfully smashed peas cream on the table. “I think you owe me an apology.”

Nico couldn't repress a chuckle. “Well, okay. Another bath is better than waking up at three in the morning. But _you_ are washing him, not me.”

“Fine. No problem.” Percy put the spoon in the empty dish, trying to clean Alex's face with his bib. “Such a good boy! Aren't you? Yes? You're so smart, just like me.” Alex giggled. His father was tickling him. “So chubby and cute. Who's a good boy and wants another bath?!”

Alex clapped his hands and literally started jumping in his little chair. “Gah!”

“I knew it,” Percy stood up and picked Alex with him. “I'm too good at this.”

“By ' _this_ ' you mean being a father?” Nico rolled his eyes.

Sally laughed at that.

“Yes. Also, I'm the best father in the world. Don't feel bad about it. You're not that bad yourself.” Percy started walking towards the stairs, holding Alex on his left hip.

“Yeah, sure. The best. Dreaming a lot can't hurt anyone,” Nico mumbled behind his glass of red wine.

“Excuse me?”

Nico rose an eyebrow at his husband. “Nothing.”

“Mh,” Percy was grinning sceptically. “Okay.”

Christmas Eve's dinner went smoothly after Alexander's second bath. The family played cards for a while – Paul tried to teach Coral how to play poker, but the kid didn't seem to get why money had to be involved. Percy kindly suggested he gave up -, and then Sally declared it was about time they all went to bed. Coral had been really excited about that.

“Santa is coming if I fall asleep! Isn't he?! Daddy. Daaaddy?” Coral questioned her father, jumping on her bed as Nico prepared her pyjama. “Is he?!”

“Yes, love. We even left some cookies and milk on the table. He'll surely come.” Nico giggled, grabbing Coral's arm kindly and trying to help her to get dressed for the night. “C'mon, now. Wear your socks.”

Coral nodded vigorously and sat on the bed, wearing her socks upside down. “Daddy, how many presents do you think he will bring me?”

Nico scratched his chin pensively. “Oh, dear. I have no idea. Have you been a good girl this year?”

Widening her eyes in excitement, Coral nodded.

“Mh, I see. Maybe a couple? Who knows.”

“But... a couple?” Coral pouted. “But I've been _really_ good this year! I thought three presents... at least. My letter was super long!”

Nico couldn't repress a chuckle. “ _Really_ good, you say? I suppose we'll find out. Go to bed now... okay? C'mon,” he smiled as her daughter covered herself. Nico leaned forward to leave a kiss on her forehead. “You'll be fine, on your own in this big room? It's blue. And Dad and daddy's room is right there.”

Coral sighed, rolling her eyes in a perfect impression of her daddy. “I'm a big girl!”

“Right,” Nico laughed and caressed Coral's chin. He just hoped the _Backstreet Boys_ ' poster wasn't going to give her nightmares. “See you tomorrow. Good night, chubby bee.”

“Night, daddy... Love you.”

Nico turned the lights off, checking on Coral one last time before leaving the room. The kid had her eyes already closed, probably falling asleep in that very moment. The flight had been a bit tiring; no one could blame her. Also, jumping on the baggage carousel could be a great stress sometimes.

When Nico reached the guest room, he closed the door a little behind his back. Percy was checking Alexander for the last time before going to bed. The little one of the family had already fallen asleep thirty minutes earlier.

“Was she scared to change room?”

Nico startled. The room had been so quiet as he got rid of his clothes, that he hadn't been expecting Percy to talk to him. “No. She looked fine. I think she's probably sleeping, already. I'm a bit worried about the _Backstreet Boys_ though.”

“Do you want me to go and check?”

“To check on the _Backstreet Boys_?”

Percy turned around to raise an eyebrow at him. He was giggling.

Nico winked at him. Sighing loudly from tiredness, he then buried himself under and uncountable layers of blankets. “No... she's all right. Perce...”

Percy hummed in response, sitting on the edge of the bed as he wore a black t-shirt. Nico had no idea of how Percy didn't freeze to death every night, sleeping in just his underwear and a t-shirt for the whole year. There was no season Percy worried about.

“Peeercy...”

“Yeeeah...” Percy answered with the same whiny voice Nico had called him with. “What?” He finally got under the sheets.

“Cold. Hug.”

Percy smiled, holding himself from giggling and wrapping his arms around his husband. Nico literally glued himself to Percy's body. Octopus' style. “Lights.”

Percy struggled to free his arm from Nico's grip, but eventually managed to turn the lights off. He could sense Nico's warm breath against his neck. “Neeks. Do you perhaps want to...?”

Nico groaned in tiredness for so long that Percy actually started chuckling.

“Okay, nevermind. Just asking. Good night, love.”

Nico kissed his neck, his eyes already closed. He could feel his body shutting down as he talked. “Good night, Mr. Jackson...”

** **

“ _CHRISTMAAAS_!”

Percy felt a dull, but deep pain on his stomach when he woke up that morning. He wasn't sure why life had to be so hard on him, but having a five year old kid jumping on you at seven in the morning should have been illegal. Coral sat on his chest and started kindly slapping her father's cheeks.

“Dad. Dad, wake up. It's Christmas! Daaad!”

“Mmh... Coral... Okay. Okay, I'm waking up. Look. I'm talking. I'm awake.” Percy groaned in pain and sat on the mattress, his hair completely dishevelled. He chuckled and hugged his daughter. “Merry Christmas!”

Coral literally screamed in response, waking Nico up in the worst way possible.

The young man gasped and sat up on the mattress with a hand on his chest. “What _the f_ -”

“Minor in the room. Daughter. Christmas,” Percy warned, still giggling.

Nico's head quickly jerked towards them on his left side. A warm smile started curving his lips. “Oh! There's a bee in our bed! Percy, do something. We can't have bees in our bed.”

“You know what,” Percy laughed. “You're right.”

Coral yelled in pure joy and laughter when Percy started tickling her. She laughed so hard that tears started forming in her eyes.

That was when Nico noticed their one year old son sitting in his cradle, chewing a stuffed animal and looking at them with his big brown eyes.

Nico smiled widely and got up from the bed, the sound of his daughter laughing and screaming in the background, and picked Alexander up. “Look at who just woke up? You've been so good tonight... were you tired? Mh?”

Alexander stared at his father with widened eyes and shook his head. “No.”

“No?” Nico chuckled. “Well. Okay. What about we change your diaper and eat something before opening our presents?”

Coral gasped and freed herself from Percy's grip. She jumped off the bed and exited the room in hurry, running down the corridor and waking the whole neighbourhood up as she screamed “ _PRESEEENTS_!”

Alexander had curiously watched his sister clapping her hands and jumping out of the room. He wasn't exactly sure why she was so happy, but he decided to smile anyway.

Nico smiled back, kissing his cheek and basically squeezing the little boy in his arms. “Oh my God, you're so cute! My cute little boy, aren't you?!”

Alexander giggled and clapped his hands.

Percy smiled at them and got up from the bed, his stomach feeling sore – a thing that usually happened when someone jumped on him repeatedly. He helped Nico washing Alex and changing his clothes, then they both directed downstairs.

Sally was trying to convince Coral not to open her brother's present. The living room's floor was already covered in wrapping paper.

“Princess, this is not yours! Look... 'Alexander'. You see?” Sally tried to tell her.

Coral pouted and folded her arms on her little chest. “I didn't know! I can't read!”

Percy laughed at that, grabbing Alex's present from his mother's hands and handing it to Nico – who was already sitting on the couch with the kid, ready to help him to open his present. “I think the green one it's yours. You can read your name, can't you?”

Coral's eyes widened in happiness as she grabbed another present. She squinted her eyes at the card. “Co... C... Coral! It says Coral!”

Percy smiled and shook his head in amusement. He then hugged his parents to wish them a happy Christmas as they opened their own presents on the couch. When he sat on his knees to rummage through the other boxes on the carpet, Nico rose an eyebrow at him.

“What are you doing? Santa didn't bring you anything. You've been a bad boy.” Alexander was sitting on his lap, struggling with wrapping paper. He looked happy about it, though.

“I know. In fact...” Percy stood up, a tiny box in his hands. “That's for you.” He placed the box in Nico's palm and chuckled at him when he noticed his husband's cute reaction.

Nico was biting his lower lip and smiling shyly. “We said 'no presents'...”

“That's why I got you one.”

Nico's eyes sparkled. He was slightly blushing. “Oh... I did, too. Look for it. I have no idea where it is.”

Percy chuckled and pecked Nico's lips. “Thank you. Merry Christmas, love. I hope you like it.”

“Won't you look for your present?”

“Later,” Percy smiled. “I want you to open yours.”

Nico nodded, grabbing Alexander from his lap and sitting him on the couch. The kid had managed to open his present and was currently staring at his new coloured building blocks. When Nico started opening his box, Percy's heart began beating fast.

“I really hope you like it...” Percy scratched his arm in worry.

Nico opened the tiny box and held his breath. When he rose his gaze at Percy, his eyes where filled with tears. “ _Percy_.”

“You know... I've never really got you a proper ring when we got engaged... I'm a bit late, but-”

Nico threw his arms around Percy's neck and started sobbing on his shoulder. “Thank you... Love... You didn't have to... This means so much... Thank you!”

Percy laughed, stroking his husband's back as he talked and cried at the same time. “I love you.” He smiled at his mother, who was staring at them with heart eyes from the other couch.

“I love you too,” Nico sniffed loudly and smiled, letting Percy help him to wear his ring. It was completely black, a tiny squared diamond on top. “You bought me an engagement ring and I just bought you a-”

“Uh-oh! Spoiler alert!” Percy chuckled and kissed his husband. “Do you like it?”

Nico nodded vigorously and sniffed once more. His eyes were red. “Yes.” He kindly placed his head on his husband's chest, who promptly started caressing his hair.

“I'm happy about it.”

They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each other's warmth as they looked at their family opening their presents.

Everything looked so perfect.

And it smelled a lot like Christmas.  
  


FINE

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Xmas holidays okay?
> 
> EDIT: Percy's present is stupid. Lol. I warned you. Nico bought him a mug with the writing "World's best husband" on it, so that when he borrows it from Percy it still stands.  
> He also got him the Game of Thrones dvds collection. So that he can watch them, too.  
> Nico's a little shit like that.


End file.
